silence
by yukii04
Summary: A Asano Gakushuu le desagradaba la gente, especial mente ese estúpido comportamiento tan inculcado que tenían: la maldita necesidad de ruido. R18 YAOI LEMON KARUSHUU/ASAKAR


**Advertencias:**

Lemon.

Yaoi.

AsaKar.

 **Silencio**

A Asano Gakushuu le desagradaba la gente, especial mente ese estúpido comportamiento tan inculcado que tenían: la maldita necesidad de ruido.

Le molestaba ver gente en sitios tranquilos con auriculares, que en la carretera pasen autos con estéreos funcionando, que sus vecinos hagan fiestas un pleno miércoles a las 23.00 pm, y un sin número de situaciones que le reventaban neuronas.

Tal vez el hecho de que él, viviendo con su padre, siempre se encontraba apurado, ajetreado y hasta nervioso en toda la ley de la palabra, por lo que disfrutaba esos pocos momentos de paz como si fuesen los últimos.

Cada vez que se encontraba libre de alguna tarea, ya sea el papeleo del consejo estudiantil, estudiar para exámenes, clases donde era el tutor de cualquier alumno que le necesitara o de la clase E en sí, apreciaba ese silencio que la gente evade a toda costa. Se recuesta donde sea que este y exhala todo lo que tiene dentro escuchando el mismo silencio.

Los únicos sonidos que le agradaba oír era la voz de Nico y Maki en el LoveLive o de Len y Rin en la versión que más le gusta de Vocaloid, el sonido de los golpes y disparos en el LOL, el choque de metales en el Kingdom Hearts y los gritos de las chicas en el Yandere Simulator.

Si, solo videojuegos.

De hecho, no jugaba muy seguido, por eso le gustaba, era algo que tenía siempre pero que no lo utilizaba a menudo.

Un día esa lista se agrandó...

Si había un sonido en particular que le irritaba era todo aquel que emanara la clase E. Gritones, juguetones, molestos, alterados y más adjetivos que no deberían ser nombrados para mantener la imagen del pelinaranja.

Preparado y alerta, salía del edificio principal esperando no encontrarse con esa aglomeración de alegría y molestia que bajaba una montaña para llegar a la puerta. Para su suerte ya se habían ido, él se quedó hasta más tarde de lo normal con papeleo y llegó justo para ver una cabellera verde irse emocionada con un peliceleste.

Suspiró aliviado y comenzó a caminar más relajado, hasta que escucho un ruido seco y segundos después vio a alguien asomarse entre los arbustos.

-¿qué haces Akabane?- cuestionó viendo como el pelirrojo salía de entre las plantas y, por obviedad, lleno de hojas y despeinado.

-me quedé dormido en una rama y la ley de la gravedad hizo su trabajo-dijo con los ojos cerrados retirando unas hojas de su cabello.- ¿y tú, Gakushuu?

-trabajo del consejo- un hondo suspiro salió de sus labios mostrando cansancio.- ¿dormiste así, sin más sobre una rama?

-sí, se aprovechan las horas de clase para escuchar el silencio- dijo agitando una mano restándole importancia, pero al notar como Asano tensaba sus músculos, pensó haber dicho algo malo.-¿qué?

-no, nada importante- decretó sacudiendo la cabeza.

La verdad, si es importante. Que Asano encuentre algo en común con Akabane no era raro, pero que alguien compartiera su aprecio hacia el silencio en estos tiempos SI. Y más Karma, él jamás se imaginó al pelirrojo tranquilo y quieto.

-no creo que hubieses reaccionado así si no fuese nada- el pelirrojo tenía razón, no era nada, no era nada bajo ningún punto de vista, o no al menos para Gakushuu.

-no, no es nada, solo que me sorprendió que te... agrade el silencio- dijo con dudada de estar exagerando la situación.

-¿agradarme? Lo amo, la gente debería recuperar el hábito de hacer nada- sí, sorprendió al presidente del consejo estudiantil ¿cómo era posible que pensaran igual?

-sí, ¿has notado esa necesidad de ruido que hay últimamente?- preguntó el pelinaranja notando como el ambiente se relajaba junto con la llegada de la puesta de sol que adornaba la situación con un pálido color naranja.

-sí, me incomoda, si hasta cuando follan hacen más ruido del que deberían- ese comentario sorprendió y sonrojó al otro.

-¿a qué te refieres?- la verdad, tenía miedo de preguntar.

-¿nunca has oído a alguien pedirle a su pareja que grite o gima su nombre o, en sí, más fuerte?- Karma tenía los ojos entrecerrados acercándose a él.

-Ren me ha contado que le encanta cuando dicen su nombre pero nunca lo entendí- dijo haciendo memoria desviando la mirada.

-¿ah no? ¿Jamás han gritado "¡Gakushuu-sama más fuerte!"?-preguntó fingiendo voz fémina y orgásmica.

-no, la verdad no lo he hecho muchas veces y nunca presté especialmente atención a lo que decían- dijo con obviedad como si lo hubiese hecho con una almohada o algo inerte.

-ósea que no eres virgen ¿verdad?- se acercó tanto a él que sentía sus respiraciones chocar.

-no, ¿y tú?- una media sonrisa apareció en su rostro al notar como el pelirrojo se sonrojaba.

-s-si... la verdad nunca llegué a meterla-la sonrisa del pelinaranja aumentó cuando el pelirrojo no le pudo sostener la mirada.- pero técnicamente virgen no soy- Asano frunció en seño.- me la han metido a mí.

Los ojos de Gakushuu se abrieron de par en par y su corazón latió fuerte, sus puños se cerraron y pasó saliva con dificultad. ¿Dónde había quedado la discusión sobre el silencio?

El pelinaranja se encontraba sobre Karma, que tenía las piernas abiertas, sin pantalón ni ropa interior. Las camisas de ambos estaban desabrochadas al igual que la corbata de Asano, y el saco de Akabane había pasado a segundo plano junto con sus pantalones.

El presidente del consejo estudiantil tenía dos dedos dentro del pelirrojo y contemplaba como este mordía su labio inferior conteniendo los gemidos, sonrojado y con los ojos cristalizados, apretando con una mano el brazo que Gakushuu usaba como sostén y con la otra su camisa.

En pocas palabras, el pelinaranja estaba celoso de la confesión del otro, desde hace bastante tiempo había aceptado que le gustaba su enemigo jurado, por lo que el hecho de que alguien más le haya quitado la pureza le subió la temperatura. Lo había acorralado, besado, mordido y lamido hasta llegar a esa situación con la que tanto había soñado.

Y ya no lo aguantaba más, sentía su miembro explotar, así que abrió más las piernas del pelirrojo y se preparó para entrar en él, pero Karma lo empujó por el pecho haciendo que caiga al suelo. Estaban completamente solos en el gimnasio, podían hacer tanto ruido como quisieran, así que el sonido de la espalda de Asano golpear contra la madera no era nada.

Akabane se arrodilló entre sus piernas y acercó su miembro a su boca, lamió su glande y de a poco fue ingresando todo lo que la cavidad del pelirrojo daba. Con una mano Karma masturbaba a Gakushuu sin cortar la acción previa y con la otra acariciaba su miembro con ánimos de evitar el dolor. Mantenía la mirada fija en el de ojos violetas mientras movía su cabeza a un ritmo que lo enloquecía, el presidente del consejo solo llegaba a retorcerse sobre sí y a marcarle el rito al otro apretando sus cabellos.

Joder, Gakushuu iba a reventar. Se sentía en su límite, y las respiraciones agitadas y las mejillas sonrojadas de ambos eran pequeños mensajes que lo aseguraban.

El pelinaranja quería pararlo, decirle que ya era hora, pero no podía, jamás se había imaginado que el maldito Akabane hiciera eso tan bien como lo hacía. Para su suerte y la de la garganta de su compañero logró frenarlo y alejarlo solo un poco mientras que sentía las descargar eléctricas recorrer su vientre y expedía un líquido blanquecino.

El pelirrojo se alejó un poco más y apoyó sus manos en la madera del piso alzando su trasero y moviendo sus pupilas de un lado a otro dándole a entender al pelinaranja que ya podía continuar. Gakushuu se arrodilló detrás de él perdiendo la vista en la espalda blanca y suave de Karma.

-hazlo de una vez Gakushuu- ordenó el pelirrojo restregando su entrada con el glande del presidente del consejo.

Asano tomó la cintura de Karma y haciendo algo de presión logró entrar en él escuchando los gemidos ahogados del pelirrojo. Tragó saliva con dificultad al sentir como su miembro era apretado por las paredes del otro. De a poco logró entrar en confianza y comenzar a moverse dentro de Akabane que le seguía el compás con las caderas.

-m-más rá-apido Gakushuu~- el pelinaranja obedeció pegando su pecho a su espalda y quedando a la altura de su hombro.

Karma le dedicó una sonrisa con el rostro sonrojado y los ojos llorosos, a lo que Asano no se pudo resistir y unió sus labios en un beso hambriento, húmedo y desesperado.

-te amo, idiota- susurró sobre su clavícula el pelinaranja.

-y-yo tam-bién, pero s-si me a-amas ¿me dejas tocar-me? Porque m-me va a explotar l-la pija- preguntó entrecortadamente Karma sintiendo el orgasmo aproximarse.

Gakushuu no contestó, solo tomó el mismo el miembro del pelirrojo entre su mano y comenzó un vaivén bastante acelerado llegando a su propio limite…

-¿ahora entiendes por qué grita la gente cuando follan?- preguntó Karma mientras se abrochaba el cinturón viendo como Gakushuu limpiaba el suelo en ropa interior.

-se, vale, es lindo que digan tu nombre, pero tú eres muy guarro, te pasas- dijo dejando a un lado el trapo y poniéndose el pantalón.

-claro, si tú lo dices, a la próxima te digo más cosas sucias- dijo alzando las cejas en señal de lujuria.

-cállate imbécil- dijo abrazándolo por la espalda. –Calladito te ves más mono- le provocó un leve sonrojo y un escalofrió al pelirrojo.

Hasta hace unas horas, Gakushuu no se había percatado de cuanto amaba cada sonido provocado por el pelirrojo, después de todo, odia el ruido.

Los únicos sonidos que le agradaba oír era la voz de Nico y Maki en el LoveLive o de Len y Rin en la versión que más le gusta de Vocaloid, el sonido de los golpes y disparos en el LOL, el choque de metales en el Kingdom Hearts, los gritos de las chicas en el Yandere Simulator y a… Akabane Karma.

 **Fin**

 **Si, sigo viva (dije lo mismo en el fic de K) estoy muy colgada con escribir, pero es que no siento las fuerzas necesarias para sentarme a escribir durante unas horas, no obstante, ideas no faltan, así que de a poco veréis todo mi arsenal de AsaKar y un par de parejas más *insertar emoji de cara maligna***

 **Sin más que decir, gracias por leer, revews bien recibidos!**

 **Bessos**

 **Yukii!**


End file.
